


A Name

by Momma_Time



Series: Soft Nines [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: A part two to "It's All too Much."





	A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy y'all. Gavin isn't too much of a dick this time.

The next morning, Nines entered the precinct even more quietly than usual, attempting to be as small and unassuming as possible, considering how tall he was compared to half the staff in the building. He didn't manage to slip in unnoticed and found that half of the room was staring at him. Why? What happened?  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Hank, a question in his eyes. Hank looked pained at the attention he was getting. That wasn't any help.  
  
When he arrived at his desk, Gavin stopped him before he sat down and motioned for him to follow him upstairs. Automatically, Nines was prepared for a fight, concerned that Gavin was going to try something. He should be okay, but that didn't ease his mind. Nines was slow to follow, but he eventually did and found himself in an empty office where Gavin closed the door behind them. That didn't help ease Nines' anxiety.  
  
"Relax, RoboCop. Sheesh." Gavin didn't meet his eyes but stared down at the floor while he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. Nines noted a faint smell of sweat and fear; the man was nervous but why? This couldn't be any good and—  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Nines' mind screeched to a halt. What?  
  
"I mean, like, the look on your face yesterday was...the scene we had to work was rough. That's probably one of the worst android murders I've seen yet, and even you looked shaken, kid. I'm just..." The man huffed in frustration and fidgeted more. "I'm just checking on you."  
  
The android-hating man was asking Nines, an android, if he was okay. What reality had he woken up in today? Nines looked to the door, wondering if he could escape the situation by just walking out. It wasn't like Gavin could actually stop him from leaving.  
  
"Nines?"  
  
Nines looked back to the detective, eyes wide. "Detective, that's the first time you've used my name."  
  
"Don't get used to it." The man laughed once, a strained sound that Nines was sure Gavin wasn't used to using. "And don't lie to me and say you're unaffected by it again. I saw how you acted once you saw that shit."  
  
Nines' eyes flicked down to his own feet, unable to continue looking at his partner. "I'm...not, no. It took me several hours yesterday to, uh, the phrase is "come down off the ceiling," I believe."  
  
Gavin snorted at that. "Yeah, that's the phrase."  
  
"I just...I can understand and feel anger and disappointment and dislike but to have that much HATE. I-I can't, I can't process how anyone could just...the murders we see are never this despicable and disturbing. I don't understand."  
  
He missed the softened expression on Gavin's face at how abnormally broken the android sounded. But Nines didn't miss the movement of feet in his peripherals as Gavin slowly approached him and awkwardly rested his hand on Nines' shoulder; oddly enough, Nines didn't shrug off the contact. "Sometimes...sometimes shit like this doesn't make sense. And if you can't comprehend it, you're not alone and...that's fine. That means you're not like these fuckers, but better than them. Got it? You're not um, broken or anything because you can't, let's use a word from your fancy vocabulary, fathom, how deeply someone can feel something so uh, abhorrent like this."  
  
He was trying to meet Nines at his level, at least. In his own way.  
  
Nines felt his lips twist towards a smile on one side. "Careful detective. People will think you've got a soft spot for androids."  
  
"Eh, just one, I guess."  
  
Nines met the man's gaze and relaxed under the hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for the...assurance that I'm normal for...not understanding these things."  
  
"No problem. Just don't tell anyone. I have to keep up appearances." Gavin turned to leave.  
  
"Det—Gavin."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why do you take android cases so often if you show disgust for our kind?"  
  
"That's a story for another day, Nines." He said his name again. Huh.  
  
Hank and Connor were waiting outside the door like guard dogs, ensuring that they were available for a fight if Gavin tried to pull anything.  
  
"Calm your tits, you idiots. I didn't hurt that asshole." Gavin crammed his hands into his jacket pockets and booked it for the stairs.  
  
"What was that about?" Hank asked Nines when he left the office a few moments later.  
  
Nines stared at Gavin's retreating back, mulling over whether or not he should tell them what happened. "We were...discussing a case, Hank. Nothing more. Thank you for your concern."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts and say hi at ixhadbadxdays.


End file.
